


Smart or not?

by ammstar11



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammstar11/pseuds/ammstar11
Summary: Percy is frustrated with his grades.





	Smart or not?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a conversation my sister had with a friend at school one day.

 

Percy stood in the hallway running a hand through his hair in front of his locker with Grover. They had just finished history class and had gotten back the results of their exam from last week and Percy was agonizing over his grade.

“Why? Why, why, why? I swear I studied so why did I get such a lousy mark?” he let out a groan as he leaned back against his locker door while Grover shook his head at his friend’s dramatics.

“Honestly Percy we all know you have trouble with things like this. Why are you making such a big deal about it?”

Percy looked over at Grover a little irritated. “Because I studied with Annabeth and she’s like the smartest person there is! If I still get such a terrible mark after getting her help she’s going to think I wasn’t even trying!” Percy glared at the paper in his hands as if the number at the top of the page offended his very existence.

Grover let out a sigh. “Look Percy, if anyone would understand your problems in school it would be Annabeth, she isn’t going to get mad at you over this. It’s not like you spent the entire study date you two had just admiring how her blonde hair looks or something like that. Besides you did get a better grade this time round right?”

But Percy had apparently stopped listening halfway through because his head snapped up suddenly.

“Blonde! That’s just it! You always hear all these joke about how Blondes are so dumb, but I know all these blond/e/s that are so smart! And I have dark hair but I’m dumb as-“

Just then Percy’s stepdad/teacher Mr. Blofis walked by so Percy caught himself before he let a curse slip in school so he changed it at the last second, “ _BEEEEEEEEEEP.”_

Of course Mr. Blofis had been close enough to hear what Percy had been saying and could easily guess what he had been about to say so he laughed as he walked past, Grover who was standing right next to Percy was also cracking up over it.

“Nice save there man.” Grover said as he managed to catch his breath again. “But really, just relax. I’m sure that if you talk about it with Annabeth she can help you study again so that you can raise your grade even more.” he clapped Percy on the back. “Come on it’s lunch now and they’re serving Cheese enchiladas today!”

Percy laughed at his friend’s eagerness over his favorite food. “Okay, I guess you’re right.” Percy hung back for a moment to put his test away in his locker and pulled out his phone to send a text to Annabeth.

**Percy: Hey Wise Girl, I got a 60 on the exam :)**

He smiled when she text back.

**Annabeth: Hey Seaweed Brain, that’s great! :)**

Maybe Grover was right after all.

**Percy: So what do you say to another study date? Maybe with your help I’ll be able to pass all of my classes.**

**Annabeth: Sounds like a plan, tell your mom to put on a batch of cookies and I’ll come over after school to get a start on this.**

Percy couldn’t stop the happy grin taking over his face now.

**Percy: Sounds like a plan, no promises that I won’t fall asleep though. :P**

**Annabeth: You know that you drool in your sleep right?**

**Percy: Do you always have to remind me?**

**Annabeth: Yes, see you after school Seaweed Brain, Love you.**

**Percy: I love you too Wise Girl.**

Percy put his phone back in his pocket before heading after Grover towards the cafeteria. He couldn’t wait for school to end.


End file.
